Doi Mikumi
Doi Mikumi is a main character and one of the main cures in Sign ★ Pretty Cure. Mikumi is a disciplined and responsible girl who has the soul of the guardian of Saturn, Cure Capricorn. She's a sophomore. Her attacks are based on the cardinal earth, and she complements Aihara Kaiko. Appearance Mikumi is a short girl with tan skin and a slender and thin body. She has serious, iron gray eyes, melancholic and strong features, arched eyebrows and flat, burnt orange hair that reaches her shoulders, worn down most of the time. She is known to have a very serious and elegant style. All of her outfit combinations are well-planed in her head. She usually dresses in dark colors, and wears scarves. Personality Mikumi is responsible, smart, ambitious, persistent, serious and disciplined, with great self-control skills. She knows what her goals are and won't waste time to achieve them. Mikumi is very smart, and sometimes acts like a know-it-all, or as if she's superior. It's hard to form a bond with her, due to her cold and distant personality, but she does appreciate true friends and cares a lot about family. She's very hard on herself and on others, and is rather unforgiving of mistakes, especially her own, since she strives for power and greatness. Her hobbies include listening to music, studying and working. Cure Capricorn "The soul of the steady goat! Cure Capricorn!" 安定したヤギの魂！キュアカプリコル! Antei shita yagi no tamashī! Kyua Kapurikorun! Cure Capricorn '(キュアカプリコル ''Kyua Kapurikorun) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Mikumi. She is the reincarnation of the original Priest Cure Capricorn, thus having the soul of the goat, which enables her to turn into a cure. She is known to be very strong, though slow and not very agile. Attacks Cure Capricorn's attacks are based on the cardinal earth, representing the beginning of winter. She uses the power of the sand and rocks. '''Sandstorm Fall is Cure Capricorn's main attack. Shore Scar is the main attack combination of Cure Capricorn and Cure Cancer. Nature Growth '''is the main attack combination of Cure Capricorn, Cure Taurus and Cure Virgo. '''Winter Feather is the main attack combination of Cure Capricorn, Cure Aquarius and Cure Pisces. Etymology Mikumi: mi means "goat", ku means "come" and the last mi means "beautiful". Doi: do means "earth" and i'' could mean either "habitation" or "mineshaft". Songs Mikumi's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki and Wakata Takami. * '''Live By The Rules' * Ambitious Future Duets * A Galaxy To Guard '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki and Wakata Takami) * '''Find The Truth That Matters Most '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, and Wakata Takami) * '''Our Mission Here (Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki and Wakata Takami) * 'Legend of The Soul '(Along with the voice actresses for Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki and Wakata Takami) * 'Come On A Journey '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki and Wakata Takami) * 'Elemental NATURE '(Along with the voice actresses for Adachi Chisaki and Ishii Misao) * 'Deep Down, I Know '(Along with the voice actress for Aihara Kaiko) Trivia * Mikumi loves sour foods. * Her favorite colors are gray, brown and blue. * She dreams of being a powerful and influent person. * She wants to have her own engineering company. * Her favorite school subject is physics. Category:Gray Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters